1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charger and adapter plug assembly, and more particularly, to a charger and adapter plug assembly providing multiple ways for adapting and electricity-charging.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a power plug is often of a single specification and varies with different countries. A power plug of a single specification for an electric appliance is only adapted to a receptacle of the single specification. It is inconvenient in use if a receptacle of only another specification is available. If a user wants to use the electric appliance specified for his country in a foreign country, he may need to purchase a transformer and power adapter assembly containing plural adapter plugs of different specifications. However, it is usually inconvenient for a user to carry the assembly containing plural individual adapter plugs which are lost easily.